


Some Families Are Made

by TheSeabear



Series: Stavik [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Shore Leave, medical leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeabear/pseuds/TheSeabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene between chapter 10 and the epilogue of Things Never Go Well. </p><p>Kirk's safe, everything seems to be settling down. And now a Vulcan healer has arrived to help Stavik after his six month ordeal and advise the Vulcan High Council on what should be done about the sudden familial link between the captain of the Enterprise and the traumatized boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Families Are Made

Medical leave could not have been more boring. He couldn’t even do reports. Never in a million years had he thought that he would actually want to do reports. 

Captain Jim Kirk of the USS Enterprise was slowly going mad. 

“If you are finished feeling sorry for yourself,” his bondmate intoned flatly from where he sat at the desk, reading a PADD, “I believe Healer Prisu is ready to see us.”

Kirk, who had been lying face-first on a very rumpled bed, leapt up and started tugging his clothing into place. He was happy; of course he was. Stavik was a great kid. And now, if the Healer who had been with the boy for the past four and a half hours agreed, Stavik would be his son. Their son. 

And Kirk knew that almost all of his energy was of the nervous variety, no matter how much he tried to shove it down. Captain James T. Kirk was never nervous. He could face down a Klingon armada and not flinch. But now he was jitterier than a trapped rabbit. 

Spock must have seen the way his hands clenched and unclenched uneasily, because he came over and stroked a steady hand down his arm. “Come.”

Feelings of support and reassurance funneled through the bond and Kirk’s jumping heart settled just a little. He smiled gratefully and they set off to Stavik’s quarters, just down the hall. 

Healer Prisu – a middle-aged Vulcan woman with a stern expression – had arrived with the USS Resolute earlier that morning and immediately sequestered herself away with the child, having spent the majority of her journey in deep, preparatory meditation. 

Questions bounced around in Kirk’s head. He knew his excitability probably drove Spock mad. But he couldn’t stop thinking. Would Prisu let them keep the link? Would the Vulcan elders mandate their return to Vafer-tor? Could Kirk actually be a good parent? 

Most importantly, would Stavik even want to keep the bond? It had been formed in a situation of high pressure and the boy was only six. No one could blame him for creating a bond under that kind of stress. 

Spock pressed a button on the pad next to Stavik’s door. It slid open a second later. Hot air hit Kirk in the face, filling his senses with the scent and taste of incense. 

At the desk in the first room sat Stavik, holding a steaming mug of tea. Prisu stood to greet them. 

“I will speak to you and then make my report to the Council,” she told them. “Sit.”

Spock took a chair at the table. Kirk perched on the edge of Stavik’s desk. Prisu sat and faced them. 

“A familial bond has been formed between Captain Kirk and Stavik, son of late Stonok and T’Kar of Nashih,” she told them severely. “I have examined the link. It is healthy and seems to be thriving. Stavik’s mental faculties are benefiting from a steady influx of support from Captain Kirk. If given appropriate time and continued provision, I believe Stavik will make a full recovery from the trauma he has experienced in the last six point one two nine months. It is inadvisable to break the link at this point in time.”

Kirk frowned. “‘At this point in time?’” he repeated. He looked down at Stavik, who remained carefully blank. 

“It may be broken when Stavik has matured enough that his reliance on the link is no longer essential to his development,” Prisu answered calmly. But he saw the boy twitch in his peripheral vision. 

“Do you mind if I talk to Stavik alone for a minute?” He caught Spock’s eye and his bondmate stood. Prisu followed into the hallway and the door slid closed on the quiet room. He pushed off the desk and pulled Spock’s vacated chair closer. 

He sat and braced his forearms on his knees, so he could look at the boy levelly. Stavik looked at him for a long second and then broke eye contact. 

“What’s up, kid?” he asked. 

“I am fine,” he answered. Kirk wasn’t convinced. 

“Fine has variable definitions, so ‘fine’ is unacceptable,” he told him. Stavik looked up to see if the captain had reprimanded him, but Kirk smiled easily. “So, c’mon, tell me what’s going through your head?”

Stavik was quiet for a little while. Jim waited. He knew he couldn’t push. He hated it when his mom pushed. Finally, the boy spoke. 

“I apologize for losing control,” he said, looking at the ground. “Had I maintained my shields as I am supposed to, I would not have forced an unwanted link on you. Especially as you were injured at the time—”

“Hey,” Kirk reached forward and grabbed his shoulder as Stavik began to ramble. “Hey, stop it. ‘Unwanted?’ It’s not unwanted, kid. Look at me.”

It took a moment for him to glance up into the captain’s face. “It’s okay,” he told him. “I care about you. I want the bond. Whatever you need, I’ve got your back.”

Then he realized with stark surprise that Stavik was nervous. More nervous than Kirk was. He reached out a tentative hand and, when the boy didn’t jerk away, stroked his hair and slid his palm around to gently grasp the back of his neck the way Sam had done when that stupid rabbit died and little Jim had been heartbroken. Stavik stared at him, not moving. 

“I want the bond,” he said again. “But you’ve got to tell me you want it, too. I don’t want you stuck with someone you don’t like.”

“I…” Stavik wet his lips and tried again, darting his eyes aside and looking back uncertainly, “I do not wish to be rid of the bond. Now or later.”

Kirk smiled at him. “Good. Me neither. Can I call the others back in?”

The boy nodded and Kirk patted his shoulder before leaning back and scooting the chair against the wall again. He called Spock through his own bond. His mate had respectfully maintained mental distance, but now he swamped the link between them with delight that bordered on giddiness. He could feel Spock respond with a gentle caress. 

The door slid open again as Kirk back sat on the desk. Before Prisu came back in, he reached out and slid a reassuring hand over Stavik’s black hair. The boy looked up and Kirk saw the corners of his eyes pinch in a silent Vulcan smile. 

The healer looked at them. “You have decided to maintain the link?”

“Yes,” Jim told her. “Will you talk to the Council now?”

“Yes. Afterwards, the elders will confer with the remaining members of Stavik’s clan. They will determine the course of Stavik’s immediate future.”

Kirk frowned, but didn’t interrupt. Prisu caught his look anyway. “It is in the best interests of both Stavik and the remaining members of our species that he receives the best possible care and education possible. This includes both academia and Vulcan culture, in addition to mental exercises to assist his control. If it is determined that he must return to Vafer-tor to be placed with a more suitable family -” Kirk bristled. More suitable? “- who can provide these things, then the familial link will be preserved, but you will relinquish all rights and custody.”

“There are many distance learning programs available to minds of Stavik’s intellect,” Spock interrupted before Kirk could lash back a scathing retort. He felt his bondmate’s anger at the implication that they boy could be taken from them and soothed it gently. “I participated in several travelling as a child with my family. In addition, the Enterprise represents the most competent minds of Starfleet Academy. A more appropriate first-hand experience would be difficult to find. I was raised in the Vulcan way. My knowledge of Vulcan’s culture and practices is as complete as any other with whom the Council could see fit to place Stavik. I see no logical reason to deprive him of the unique opportunity of living on the flagship of the Federation.”

Prisu thought for a second. “I agree, with one exception. The Vulcan race has been reduced to a mere 10, 203 members. It is logical to regroup as a whole rather than to spread ourselves across the universe.”

“In this instance, I see danger in pursuing the logical choice,” Spock replied. “After such a trauma, Vulcans run the risk of becoming reclusive and isolationist in nature. Our continued participation in the Federation and ability to trust known allies could be irreparably damaged by these potentials.”

“Gla-tor nash-veh ozhika,” [I see your logic] the healer said and bowed her head respectfully. “I will relay all of this to the Council.”

She stood. The door whispered open and she left. Kirk looked around. His heart fluttered a little. It was in the Council’s hands now. But no matter what they said, this kid was his now. The reality of it made him breathless.

He saw Spock looking at him and grinned widely, feeling every ounce of happiness that went into it. “Shore leave,” he said. “A whole week. What are we gonna do?”

Spock pressed his lips together. “You are on medical leave.”

Kirk grinned at the reminder. “Yeah. Sucks for me, I know. So… movie marathon?” 

“Please clarify,” both Vulcans said simultaneously. 

“I’m feeling an Arthur Conan Doyle kick coming on,” he told them. “I bet if we tried really hard, we could watch all of the Sherlock Holmes remakes in one week.”

“You will forgive me when I leave to attend my experiments after you fall asleep two hours into your 'marathon.'” 

“But Spock! It’s all about logic and deduction. You’ll love it,” he said. 

“You made a very similar promise regarding a tasteless piece of literature from the 21st century I found on your bookshelf,” Spock reminded him. 

“Okay, that was a joke,” Jim protested. But seeing 50 Shades of Gray in the hands of his First Officer had been too tempting to pass up. “I didn’t actually mean for you to read that.”

“Indeed.” Spock stood. “Stavik.”

The boy looked up at the adult Vulcan. 

“Do you know how to play chess?”

Stavik shook his head. 

“Would you care to learn?”

“I do not know. What is it?”

“A game of strategy, played on either a single plane or in three dimensions.”

Stavik considered it. “Indeed. I believe I wish to learn.”

And that’s how they ended up spending the rest of the afternoon in Kirk and Spock’s quarters. Jim lounged on the bed, watching 20th century, black and white renditions of Sherlock Holmes while the Vulcans played chess. Every now and then, Kirk called out suggestions to Stavik, who stopped taking them when Spock informed him that the running score had Kirk losing thirteen games to every one of Spock’s. 

When Prisu arrived to tell them the Council had approved of Spock and Kirk as adequate parents to Stavik, who would remain on the Enterprise and enroll in distance learning, they thanked her. The door closed and they returned to their respective activities as if nothing had happened. 

And really, Kirk thought, had they honestly expected things would end differently? With T’Pau and Sarek as protective of Spock as they were, it was hardly reasonable of them to ever consider insulting him by saying he wasn’t ‘suitable.’ They were the heroes of Earth and all that jazz. 

He got up and ordered tea for all of them from the replicator. When he handed one to Spock, he saw his bondmate’s eyes were happy. “Thrash him, Stavik,” he ordered, grinning happily as he fell back onto the bed. For the rest of the night, only half of his attention was on the display screen. The rest was all on his family. 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! That was fun. I hope you know I postponed a paper that's due in an hour so I could write this. But I'm actually not sure if it was for your sake or mine. I love this pairing so much. 
> 
> I've never done requests before because I'm worried I won't be inspired or I'll run out of time and I don't want to be that person who promises to write something and then never does. But if you guys have patience with me, I'll try to fill requests. Could be for this series or independent from it. 
> 
> In other news, I'm going to be working on a sort of prequel set before/during/after Into Darkness. It will take a while to finish, but as soon as I get a few chapters down, I'll start posting. 
> 
> As always, happy reading!


End file.
